RPM Power Rangers
The RPM Power Rangers (or Ranger Operators), are the eponymous protagonists of the 2009 Power Rangers television series Power Rangers RPM. Set in a post-apocalyptic future where a computer virus called Venjix has taken over the world, the RPM Power Rangers protect the city of Corinth, the last human outpost, from destruction. Each Ranger has an "operation number" sewn on their jacket, or leg in the case of Gold and Silver. It is the fifth season of Power Rangers to not feature a pink ranger. Scott Truman A year prior to the present day, Scott and his older brother Marcus, codenamed Eagle 2 and Eagle 1 respectively, were pilots in the Air Force's Eagle Squadron; Scott found himself often in his brother's shadow, as his father, Colonel Mason Truman, was both overprotective of Scott and put more faith in the older son. Both brothers fought in the first battle against Venjix's forces to secure Corinth, where Marcus was killed when his fighter jet was shot down. Scott was chosen to be the Red Ranger. As the confident, stubborn, and strong-headed leader of the RPM team, Scott is somewhat abrasive to many at first and admitted that he was at first unimpressed with the likes of Ziggy and Dillon being added to the team. Scott's operation number is one. Flynn McAllistair A laid back Scottish mechanic with a useful basic knowledge of technological devices. Flynn grew up on comics and always wished to be able to help people just like the superheroes he admired. He never even thought that he would get to be a Power Ranger some day. Unfortunately it was due to his will to help people that he constantly suffered and lost jobs as a result of his naivety towards such responsibilities. During the battle for Corinth, he single-handedly risked his life to go back out of the city and bring a busload of refugees in, finally impressing his father, who used to scoff at and look down upon his son's desire to be a hero. He was later chosen by Doctor K as the Blue Ranger. Flynn's operation number is two. Summer Landsdown Summer was a rich and spoiled heiress, with constantly absent parents; when Venjix forces attacked her home on her birthday, she was abandoned by her friends and long-suffering staff during the evacuation. She abandoned her selfish personality when her butler Andrews, who saved her during the frantic race towards Corinth, was killed protecting her. She later performed amateur medevac operations in the battle for Corinth, rescuing the downed Scott after he ejected from his ruined jet. She was chosen to be the Yellow Ranger, while making a deal with her parents to be given space in return for an eventual marriage. She convinced Dillon to join the team later on. Summer's operation number is three. Ziggy Grover Ziggy was a former (and incompetent) member of Fresno Bob's criminal Scorpion Cartel, but angered all the cartels in an act of kindness. It was due to this that he was forced to flee the city. During his first appearance, he befriends Dillon in the desert and returns with him to Corinth. He eventually joins the team as an assistant to Doctor K. He later becomes the Ranger Operator Series Green (The Green Ranger) when bonding with the Green Rev Morpher became the only option to protect the powers from falling into Tenaya 7's possession. Everyone except Dillon initially had trouble accepting Ziggy becoming the Green Ranger. He is simple-minded and slightly cowardly, and reluctant to be a Ranger. However he later took his duties more seriously, attempting to do his best during missions as opposed to hiding, which he did in his first battle. Ziggy's operation number is four. Dillon Dillon has no memory of his past, nor has any knowledge of why his body is riddled with Venjix technology that boosts his physical capabilities, and only knows that he has a long lost sister. He spent the following year after Corinth's battle trying to reach Corinth until he ran into Ziggy trying to hijack his car, the latter who then subsequently helped him get into city before being saved by the three Power Rangers. They were initially surprised to find out that there were Power Rangers in Corinth. A terse loner, he outwardly is unconcerned with others, but has defended Ziggy and Summer, who convinced him to join the RPM team as the Ranger Operator Series Black (The Black Ranger). The only clues to his past are a musical pocket watch that he seems to have some emotional attachment to, and several mysterious recurring dreams. He later found out that his sister is Tenaya 7. He's a superhuman hybrid. Dillon's operation number is five. Gem & Gemma Gem and Gemma are fraternal twins who complete each other's sentences. They have incredibly hyperactive, childlike personalities, to the annoyance of the other Rangers. Colonel Truman is also put off by their reckless and offensive approach to battle in contrast to his defensive tactics. They were raised to be test pilots of the Ranger Operator Suits in Alphabet Soup organization, where they met Doctor K and eventually became her first friends. When the Alphabet Soup think tank attempted to assassinate Doctor K, they arrived to rescue her, then helped her escape. They stayed in the building, attempting to get the classified Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver morphers, where an explosion seemingly killed them in front of Doctor K, but they survived, with Gem becoming Ranger Operator Series Gold and Gemma becoming Ranger Operator Series Silver, and fought a guerilla war against Venjix in the desert. After helping the core Rangers out and taking them back to Corinth, the twins reveal themselves to Doctor K, to her delight; as a result, K began to be more emotionally open. Gem's operation number is seven, and Gemma's is eight. Arsenal Zords The Zords in RPM are referred to within the series as the "Zord Attack Vehicles". Each Zord Attack Vehicle is an animal-themed motor vehicle with large optical sensors that the Rangers say resemble anime-style eyes. When summoned by the Rangers, they must plug their Engine Cells into their respective Zords in order to power them up and enlarge them.